A sister, who knew
by The Black Lotus Flower
Summary: Dr. Helen Magnus didn't think she had any family left, well she's not always right you know... Nikola Tesla thought he'd lost his love, but what what happens when she comes back and to him and back to her sister...
1. Who's this?

Hey this is my first Fanfic, I hope you enjoy! xx

Disclaimer: I do not own Sanctuary or any of its characters, just the new abnormal girl.

* * *

Dr. Helen Magnus was in her office, she was reading a book as someone knocked on her office door  
"Come in," she said barely looking up from her book.  
She looked up to see who came in, it was the Big Guy, "You'd expect to read a book thats been your favourite for over a hundred years to get boring, but I can tell you this, that even though I know it word for word basicly, I still love reading it."  
Big Guy was standing next to Helen's desk with a curious, concerned and yet serious look on his face, and some tea.

"Ahh thankyou," she said in her British accent, while brushing some of her brown hair back out of her face, and putting her book down with the book mark in the page.

Seeing the look on his face, she knew something wasn't quite right, "Is something wrong?"

"Another abornormal is here, and she is demanding to see you," he said with a curious look on his face.

"Okay I will be right down," Helen was curious herself, when she got up and remember he tea.

'Oh well, I'll just have some more later', she thought.

Will came running upto Helen, just after she left her office, "Dr. Magnus, have you heard anything about our new guest? I wonder if she will want to stay."

"No, I'm sorry Will, but I probably know as much as you right now and I do hope she will decide to stay."

"Well, then maybe we should go down there and meet this abnormal, I heard she wants to talk to you, and only you."

"Yes, and I missed out on my tea," she said with a frown

"I could get you some coffee, if you wan-"

"No thankyou Will! You i can't stand the stuff."

"British to the core aren't you." he said more as a statement then a question.

"And proud of it," she said with a huge grin on her face.

At that moment Henry called them over "Magnus! Will! Over here!"

Helen and Will went to where Henry was yelling from.

"Okay now who is our new gues- ?" Helen stopped and her jaw dropped.

'Luckily she hasnt seen me yet, because that would be embrassasing,' Helen thought

"Magnus, are you okay?" Will stopped and asked her before the girl could see the both of them

She stayed silent.

"Magnus?" now he was really getting concerned.

"I'm okay Will," she tried to be reassuring, but even she knew that it didn't sound like it.

"Magnus, after living over a hundred years, I thought you could lie better than that, what's really wrong?"

"Its just, that abnormal girl looks like my sister."

"Oh oka- Wait! You have a sister!?" Will said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well, i had a sister," her face face turned sad, "but she died, when she was almost 17, and I only ever knew for a few years."

As the girl saw Magnus, a smile appeared on her face, "Helen it is you!"

"Yes im Helen, but are you really who you say you are? Thats the question." She said with an emotionless face.


	2. On the roof

Hey heres my 2nd chapter, sorry if i made any grammer mistakes, im sick, and got head aches so i dont notice when i do, sorry

Disclaimer: I dont own Sanctuary or any of its characters, execpt this new girl in this.

* * *

Helen and Will examined the girl, she had long dark brown, slighty wavy hair, light blue eyes, she was around 5.5 feet tall, and facial features very similer, but still different and a figure to which were all a lot like Helens, needless to say Helen was wordless, which doesn't happen very often.

"Magnus she really does look like you," said Will.

"I know, Will, and thats what makes it...-"

"Scary, weird..." Will suggested.

"I was going to say uncanny, but they're good too."

"Magnus what was your sisters name?"

"Isabella."

They walked into view and everyone knew the girl only wanted to talk to Magnus so all eyes where on Magnus and the girl.  
Untill the girl suddenly the girl spoke, "Helen! It is you! I haven't seen you in decades!" she went to run upto to Helen but Helen stiffened as the girl came closer.

"Helen what is it?" The girl asked with a curious face.

"How am I to know, if your are, who you say you are? Because my Mother and Father both told me my sister died, when she was 19."

And with that last comment Helen walked out of the room, into her office made another cup of tea, and walked out to one of the towers of the Old City Sanctuary, where she sat for what felt like, hours when really it was about half an hour, untill Henry finally found her Standing on an a thick edge watching the water flow under the bridge.

"Boss?" Henry said, not sure of her reaction.

"Hmm?" She said, disturbed from her chain of thought, but not turning around to look at Henry.

Sensing that his boss had a sad feeling about her, not angry like everyone first thought, "Magnus, is there something wrong?" He said sincerely.

Magnus turned around, and when she did, Henry only just noticed the tear marks on her cheeks.

'Oh, Mangus hardly ever cries, last time she did was when Ashley died...' Henry thought.

"Nothing is wrong Henry, i'm fine," She knew she didnt sound reassuring, so she quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks.

"Magnus what were you crying about? Was it about your "sister"? Henry asked full of concern for his boss.

"If I tell you, you can't tell anybody I was crying, got it?" Said Helen.

"Yeah of course, Magnus. Now why where you crying?"

Helen knew she could trust Henry, because he had looked upto her, trusted her and they thought of each other as family, ever since Magnus had found him and he came back to the Sanctuary with her, when he was just a little boy, living with elder werewovles.

"Its just, that its close to Ashley's birthday, and Ashley had always remimded me of my sister, and now this girl, who looks exactly like my sister, same voice, and she just waltzes up to this Sanctuary, thinking I will accept that she is my sister when my sister died over a centuary ago, I can tell you, that i'm not bloody nuts!" Helen was relieved that because her and Henry trusted each other a lot, she could share these things with him, even though she rarely ever cried, let alone breakdown.

"I guess i'm just crying because I've been in a sad mood, this week because its been leading upto Ashleys birthday, and this whole encounter with the girl who came to this Sanctuary claiming to be my sister, just topped it, and i brokedown." She said while tring to get rid of any evidance that crying. "I can promise it won't happen again. Now i must get back to my work." Her voice was professional. And she went to leave.

As Magnus tried to walk past Henry, he stopped her. " Excuse me Henry, what do you think you are doing? You must let me go now!"

"Woah, Magnus first of all, its not like im trying to take you hostage, and second "I can promise it won't happen again. Now i must get back to my work." makes it sound like you promise never to show any emotion at all. And thirdly, No matter how long you try to put it off, you gonna have to deal with this girl, sooner or later." Henry said, making sure his works actually got through to her.

"Henry, I didn't mean, that i wouldn't show emotion again-"

"well it damn well sounded like that!"

"-I just meant that I wouldn't storm out of the room like that and if i ever did it again I will tell someone, don't worry. And yes i know im going to have to deal with the girl," She sounded less professional, and more like her usual self.

"Maybe we should do some tests to find out for sure if she has an abnormality, and if she is your sister, where going to have to test that to, she either may have to abnormalities or she just may have to gift of longetivity, like you."

Helen and Henry where happier now, because they now had a different vibe about themselves, a happier one, and because Henry offered her a cup of tea, to which she galdy accepted.

"Magnus you know im not going to forget this conversation we -"

"Oh there you are Magnus and Herny, we've looking all over for you to." Will sounded very relieved. "Do you guy want to go get some dinner?"

"Oh my god! yes i would love some." Henry practicaly tried to run down the stairs when they were inside, but Helen grabbed his, while she was chuckling at him.

"No running, down the stairs, remember what happened last time?" Helen said while laughing even harder.

* * *

sorry if i dont get the next chapter up tomorrow, i've got my sisters b-day party, but i'll do my best.

Oh and i didnt choose the name isabella because of Twilight, its been one of my favourite names since i was 6. I stay true to my choice. Haha

Hannah xx


	3. Tea and Coffee

**Hello guys :) Im soooooooooooooo, very very very very VERY sorry about how late this is :S But i've had a few major changes to my life, so can you guys forgive me ? *Puppy dog eyes***

Will and Kate had organised for the girl to be put in one of the guest room, with limited access, around the Sanctuary.

"When will I get to see Helen?" She asked, with a look of hope on her face.

"Umm, well...-"

When Will struggled to say something, Kate spoke up.

"Well, you have to have some tests first before you do anything." Kate said.

Will gave Kate a 'thank you' look. 'I wonder why Will is acting like this, he always has something to say' She thought.

"Ermm... Well I suppose we should get to Magnus, so we can get her tests done." Will said with a funny look on his.

'Hey, I know that look. Oh my god, I am gonna pay Will out for this big time!' Kate suddenly had a smug look on her face.

"So, is my sister doing the tests on me?"

"Magnus and I are doing the tests on you, with some help from the Big guy," Will explained, while they were about to leave.

As they were walking to the Medical Lab, Kate asked Will "Hey, whats her name?"

"Isabella," Will told her.

"Or Belle or Izzy, I don't like being called Isabella!" She stated.

"Okay lets flip a coin, Heads we'll call you Belle and Tails we'll call you Izzy." Said Kate.

"Yep." They both agreed.

Helen was sitting her office drinking her tea and reading 'Dracula' and she found herself quiet calm now. she was engrossed in her book, when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." she said a little annoyed and putting down her book and sipping some of her tea.

Henry opened the door and saw Helen putting down her book with a slighty annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, Boss I can come back another time if you want me too." Henry offered, turning around to leave.

"No, Henry stay, im acutally quite glad its you." She smiled at him and gestured for him to take a seat.

Henry smiled and walked over, sitting opposite his boss. "Can I have some coffee?"

"No coffee in this office." Helen replied in all seriousness, but she was secretly trying not to laugh.

"Aw, come on boss?" Henry knew she wasn't completly serious. He also knew as much as Magnus that dispite her hatred for coffee, he was the only she would let drink it in her office.

"Oh, alright Henry, i'll get the big to bring some in for you." She laughed. She clicked a button on her phone so she could ask the big guy to bring some coffee for Henry.

"Yes?" Came through on the speaker.

"Could you please bring Henry some coffee?" She glanced at Henry, who had a slightly smug grin on his face, he got Magnus to ask for some coffee, albiet it was for him anyway, but she still asked for it.

The Big Guy grunted, "Yeah, I'll be there shortly." He said before hanging up.

"Happy now Henry?" Helen asked shaking her head, while laughing a little bit too.

Big Guy made his way, to the kitchen, he shook his head he knew what Henry was thinking right now, it would most likely be some like 'Yes! I made Magnus ask for coffee! Yes, Yes!' He walked past Will and Kate, taking Helen Magnus's supposed sister. He had to admit, they did look alike, with their similar, very similar, well some more than others, features, especially their eyes, the only difference in their eyes are the girls are lighter then Helens, only slightly though.

"Will, Kate." He nodded to the both of them, but didn't bother to nod to the girl, one because he didn't know her and two because she couldn't exsist.

"Bug Guy." They both said in unison.

He walked into the kicthen, made Henry coffee and he also made a cup of tea, because he knew Magnus would have finished hers and wanted another by now. He started waltzing up to her office, and knocking on the door when he got there.

"Come in." Helen replied to his knock.

"Coffee for Henry," He turned to him and gave him the coffee, then grunted at him. "Tea for you," He turned to Helen.

Helen grinned, she had run out a few minutes before and need some more. "Thank you, have I become predictable?" She asked laughing at little bit at herself.

"Well..." The Big Guy started to say, but he couldn't find a response to the question, instead he started to laugh.

"What the Big Buy, means is: your english, you always want tea." Henry laughed, and so did Big Guy.

"Well its better than drinking, that mud like stuff you call coffee," She laughed back.

**Please review, constructive criticism is welcome :) **  
**Thanks xx**


	4. Lost love, found again

Nikola Tesla emerged from the library, he looked over to his left and said, "Oh Helen, just the lady I needed to see, the thing is-" He stopped mid-sentence when the lady turned around, as soon as he saw her face, he embraced her in a hug. "Isabella! I thought you were dead, why did you leave me?" He said still hugging her, but his voice was full of sadness.

She wrapped her arms around him when he hugged her, "Nikola," she said his name as she was sure the moment would not last long, she was so relieved she finally got to see him again, especially after what she had been through. "It's a very long story and it's not a pleasant one, can you forgive me? Are you mad at me?" She said on the verge of tears, she looked up at him for the answer.

"Bella I could never be mad at you, of course I forgive you!" Nikola said as a couple of tears escaped Isabella eyes and he brushed them away with his thumb. He caressed her cheek in his hand, he bent down a little a placed gentle kiss of forehead as if she were about to break, and by looks of it she might.

"I've missed you incredibly Nikola," she leaned into his chest. Minutes passed and she had stopped crying. "You needed to see Helen?" She asked as she saw a folder that he had dropped on the floor.

"Yes," He bent down and picked up the folder, "Do you want to come with me?" He took her hand in his and kissed the back of her hand, then let them fall down to their sides and they entwined their fingers.

"I need to go anyway; she got the test results back, and wanted to talk to me." She stopped out the front of Helen's office door and turned to him. She look into his eyes, "Nikola, th-they did something to me, I can feel it inside me as if a switch has been flicked on and it's starting to make something happen to me, and maybe Helen's test results will tell me, but I don't know who did it, and they did lots of things to me, I used to have bruises all over my body from torture and other stuff like that." She blinked back the tears. "Anyway I just wanted to ask you if me you still feel the same about me? After all the time I was kept away from society... and you?"

"Silly girl, of course I do. Saying you want world domination is apparently quite a good cover for looking for someone you lost..." He kissed her gently but passionately on the lips.

"Sorry am I interrupting?" The voice suddenly made them spring apart like a teenage couple that had been caught by parents.

"I-I-I, um... Helen good evening... How much did you hear?" Nikola said still shocked.

"Well from about the time you got to my door I reckon. Lovely to know you're not an actual threat to the world Nikola," she grinned teasingly. She turned to Isabella, who was standing a meter and a half away from Tesla now, and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry about earlier, I was just going over some of dad's journals, and how you were on the verge of death... That's why he needed some more of my blood, so you could live. I was sure you died in that explosion" She was about to release Isabella, but her sister wrapped her arms around Helen and hugged back equally as tight. They both released each other after a long hug. "Now both of you please come in," she gestured for them to enter and sit on the couch opposite her desk and computer. A curious smile came onto her face, but in her eyes there was a mischievous gleam, "Oh and do you mind explaining why I just saw you two kissing outside my door?"

"How about after we see the test results and my list of what Wolf Boy and I need for upgrading the EM shield?" Nikola replied not wanting to have that conversation with Helen. He knew how much fun it would be for her and well, who wants to explain to a lady why you were just kissing her little sister?

"Very well, Isabella you obviously got the longevity from me so that's why it's in your blood, but there's something else. It's too early to tell what these are, they're definitely abnormal, but these cells are too young to determine what they are, so we will keep an eye on them." She finished with the blood work and went on to checking her emails and found the new one Kate sent her, "Nikola, Kate has the picture of the cabal agent who is trying to continue their work," she turned the computer screen round so they could all see it.

Isabella screamed at who she saw in the picture, and she ran from the room.


	5. Crying, pyjama pants and dinner

"Bella? Bella!" Was heard by Tesla and "Isabella! Isabella?" Could be heard from Magnus as the both tried to run after her.

They both stopped, "Helen if you were going somewhere to be alone where would you go?" Nikola asked with worry completely filling his voice.

"My bedroom, the garden, to see Sally or the rooftop." She replied. "But she wouldn't know about Sally."

"Right, I'll check her bedroom and the garden. And you check the rooftops, alright?" He said.

"Right," They both ran off in the opposite directions.

Nikola ran to her bedroom, and went opened the door to look inside, but was stopped by Kate and Henry.

"Dude, what are doing? That's Isabella's room, I don't think you're allowed to go in the-" Henry tried to explained but shut his mouth when Tesla glared at him.

"I'm trying to find her, Helen is too, and so if you have seen her, can you tell me?" He said as he opened the door and looked inside but she wasn't in there. He walked back out and asked again, "Have you seen her?"

"No we haven't seen her. But we will let you know if we do." Kate said noticing that they should leave him.

When Tesla ran around the corner is when Henry spoke again, "I bet Magnus is making him look her."

"That would probably explain his attitude." She agreed as they walked off.

He ran out to the garden but again failed at finding her there so he ran up to the roof to where Helen might be with her and what he saw broke his heart. Magnus was holding Isabella in her lap and was stroking her hair, like what you would do to a child who came into you crying from a bad nightmare they just had. He could hear her crying and he could hear Helen saying "It's okay, it will all be okay" softly while rocking. Helen was used to doing this to Ashley when she was little, but she didn't do it for long, because Ashley learned that there only nightmares and they can't hurt you, from a very early age and that some of the abnormals were scarier than her dreams. Helen's motherly instincts had kicked in as soon as she saw Isabella crying in the foetal position.

Nikola took a step closer and Helen looked up at him and as if knowing what he was thinking she stopped rubbing Isabella's back to wave him over so he could hold her. He sat opposite Helen and close enough that he could gently side her off Helens lap and into his. When she was completely on his lap, she instantly responded by wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face into his chest, and he, like Helen, was saying softly "It's going to be okay," and he would kiss the top of her head occasionally and he kept rubbing her back.

After a few minutes Helen mouth to Nikola "I'm going to go find some dinner for you two, come eat in my room." And she left when he nodded to her.

He kissed her on top of her head again and he noticed her crying had slowed and became just occasional sobs. So he hugged her tightly, until she looked up at him with her red puffy eyes and her tears stained cheeks, "I'm sorry…" She said and she looked away.

He caressed her cheek and made her turn back to him. "Sorry? You shouldn't be sorry, I don't know why what just happened did, but you shouldn't be sorry." He said softly and kissed her forehead. "Now Helen has dinner for us in her room, are you hungry?" He said getting up and lifting her up too, and they entwined their fingers again as they walked down to the floor below the roof and too the elevator, when they got to the elevator they could here Will coming around the corner and talking to someone so they let go of each other's hands. "William and Kate, oh how nice to see you kids." He said with his usual sarcasm while he smirked.

"Hey! We're not kids! I mean come on Isabella is younger than me." Kate fired back, she wasn't thinking about it; she hates being called a kid, even though she's adult.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, put your hand up if you over one hundred years old." He and Isabella both stuck their hands in the air. "Well as it seems Isabella is older than you, she just appears younger." He said again still with his smirked plastered on face.

Neither Will nor Kate had actually looked at Isabella till now and they both noticed her red eyes, "Hey what's wrong? Your eyes are red." Kate asked her in concerned voice.

"It's just my allergies; my eyes go red and itchy from the pollen that's in the air." She said with a smile that was completely fake, but Kate didn't have to know that.

Tesla, Isabella and Will got into the elevator, and Kate kept walking. Isabella's room was a couple of floors above Helen's, and she was the first out, so she could go to her room and put her pyjamas on, why would she do that? Well Nikola whispered to her while they were in the elevator that she might be more comfortable and that he suspected that she and Helen had a lot of catching up to do. There are those two reasons, but she had her own reason; she just wanted to sit in her pyjamas and eat ice-cream. Physically she was still a teenager, _'I'm allowed too, I'm stuck being a teenager,'_ thought to herself.

She found her pyjamas in her bag but she went into the bathroom and looked at her body, her stomach was still pretty badly bruised so were her thighs and her back. She had new cut that had just started to heal but it could easily reopen again and it stretched from just below her left boob to the middle her stomach on the other side, the guards that tortured her had at least gotten someone to bandage it, that was the same person who let her free when the guards thought she was unconscious and had slipped away for dinner. She sighed and put her navy blue and red striped pyjama pants on and her black singlet.

Nikola and Helen both decided it would be better for Isabella to settle in before they even talked to her about who the man in the picture was to her, so they both promised not to bring it up at all for a few days and let Isabella relax.

"Nikola, so why were you kissing my sister outside my office door?" Helen asked with a serious face, but Nikola saw the playful gleam in her eyes and knew he wasn't in her bad books.

"Well I'm sure it's obvious to you, you don't need me to explain it." He said with a slight awkwardness in his voice.

"Yes, but I want you to explain it, but maybe Edison could explain it to me without difficulty." She said with a smirk creeping on her face.

"Hey! You know that son of a bitch stole from me!" Nikola fired back, the Edison thing was still a sore spot for him.

Helen laughed, "Excuses, excuses…" She said between laughs.

She made her way to Helen's room with the big hairy guys help. "Thank you," She said as he walked away. She knocked on Helen's door, and smiled at Nikola when he opened it, he placed his hand on the small of her back. She flinched when he touched that part of her back, because she still had sensitive bruises there. She turned to him to explain but he already knew it was the bruises.

"May I have a look?" He asked with concern, "And may Helen see?"

She nodded in response, hoping they wouldn't ask about the front. "Helen come over please," she walked over and lifted the back of her sisters singlet and they gasped at the size and the amount of bruises they saw. Nikola was speechless, all he could do was look, and he looked up at his Bella's ashamed and saddened face. But before he could say something to her Helen spoke first.

"May I see the front, you have a big bandage and it may need changing?" She lifted up her singlet at the front and exposed more bruises, some were spread down past the top of pants so they were hidden. "There doesn't appear to be any blood on the bandage, was the wound cleaned before the bandage was put on?" Isabella nodded. "So that means less of a chance of infection. Right, well I'll check it tomorrow. It's time for some dinner." She walked over to the coffee table that had bowls of creamy pasta in them.

Isabella couldn't look at Nikola; she was ashamed on her bruises and her bandage. She started walking to the couch and coffee table when a hand caught her wrist and pulled her into a hug, "Why must you think that because you're bruised and wounded that I won't want you?" He gave her a kiss then gently wrapped his arms around her waist, "Because believe me, that's definitely not true, I do want you." He whispered in her ear, he moved his head back and winked at her then led her over to the couch. They talked about how Isabella and Nikola met, and why he was the only one allowed to call her Bella.


	6. An early morning chat

Isabella was getting tired quickly after they ate dinner and had a long talk, and she fell asleep while Nikola had gone to the bathroom. "Nikola, could you spend the next few nights sleeping with her? I fear she may have memories flood into her dreams, and she may need someone there to calm her down." Helen asked when Tesla came out of the bathroom.

"Alright." He said with understanding, then a smirk once again appeared on his face, "But I can't promise anything." He winked at her.

As soon as she saw the smirk and his voice change she knew what he was going to say,

"Shut up Nikola, I don't want to hear that stuff about you and my sister."

"Very well, Good night Helen," he said as he picked up his Bella and carried her to the elevator and then to her room.

She woke up just before they got to her room, "Nikola?" She said sleepily. He put her down as they were at her door, he opened it and they went inside, apparently Helen had asked Big foot to bring him some pyjamas because there was a knock and Big foot was there with pyjamas for him. Nikola got changed into his pyjamas, which turned out to be just the pants, and Isabella could see his chest and it was just as she remembered, he still had a slight six pack. He and Isabella climbed into bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist so he could pull her closer.

She slept perfectly until about 5.47 a.m. when she started tossing and turning she was having a nightmare, and she started sweating. She gasped and sat bolt upright. She looked at Nikola who was sleeping peacefully, so she carefully got out of bed and made her way down to garden to watch the sunrise. She sat down facing the water and stared picking at the grass, when she heard someone approach behind her, she didn't bother to look she already knew it was Will one of the two who escorted her to the infirmary.

"Hello William, come to see the sunrise too? Or did you see me down here and want to chat?" She said staring at where the sun was starting to come up.

"How did you know it was me?" Truth was she really had no idea how she knew, she just did. "And call me Will." He sat down next to her, and then jumped right into the questions he had bottled up inside his head. "Why did I see Tesla carrying you to your room?" As he asked this she turned to him, and he was looking for signs that Nikola might mean something to her.

"Because we ate dinner with Helen in her room, I simply fell asleep on her couch so Nikola took me to my room so I could sleep there." Thankfully he hadn't seen Tesla not come out of her room.

He continued on, he hadn't really been able to tell anything from that one question. "And how come it looked like you two came back down from the tower, and that you'd been crying? Kate may not have seen the tear stains but I did." He pushed he was quite determined to see something.

She was getting angry, _'Can't I just enjoy a sunrise and start a day of without someone making me angry or pushing me to get some sort of reaction? He wants a reaction, well that's what he's going to get!'_ She thought to herself. "It looked like that because it was that! You want to know why I was crying. Well I saw a picture of one of the men who did this," she lifted her jumper and singlet to reveal some of the bruises and the bandage to him, "To me! And stop trying to profile me! Yes I can see you doing it even now!" She yelled at him and stood up.

Will didn't know why, but got really defensive and stood up too. "Does Tesla know about them? Or did you too plan to take over the world or something and did he let someone capture you? Were you just a causality to him? Someone he could discar-." He was cut off when she punched him in the nose and launched herself at him in rage.

Thankfully Nikola and Helen had gotten up and were walking and talking discussing what he and Henry need for the EM shield, when they walked past an opened window and heard the commotion outside. They both took one look and immediately ran outside.

They saw Will had overpowered Isabella and was pinning her down and blood was pouring out his nose onto her top, she was trying to push him off. She was struggling but when he got pulled of her and she got pulled up off the ground she screamed in pain and clutched where her cut was, it had ripped open and even deeper.

She fell to her knees still clutching it and screaming with Nikola at her side, but from all the pain she passed out.

Nikola ran with Helen right behind him and they pulled Will of Isabella then pulled him up off the ground. Helen's angry questioning stopped when Isabella starting screaming in pain, the blood started seeping through her clothes from her cut and she fell on to the ground then she passed out. Helen told Will to meet them in the infirmary, and she went over to Tesla and Isabella. She lifted Isabella's singlet up to find the blood soaked bandage and blood dripping off it, she lifted back down and ran ahead to get the infirmary ready. Nikola picked up his Bella gently and walked quickly careful not to jostle her much, and he carried her to the infirmary. He was going to have words with young William after he knew Isabella would be okay.

They made it to the infirmary and Helen had set up and gotten everything ready she needed for Isabella, she'd even cleaned up Will's nose and had him waiting on a bed so she could check it again after. Nikola placed Bella on a bed, she had woken up when he put her down and took of her jumper, and he used the scissors to cut her singlet and pyjama pants as they were so blood soaked to take off without clinging to her and hurting her. They both saw the bruises on her body and the ones on her thighs for the first time. They both knew how they got there and Nikola was personally going to kill anyone who was associated with what happened to her. Helen took over by lifting her bra up a little and cutting off the bandage. Isabella face was filled with pain and a tear rolled down the side of her face.

"Nikola, while I'm cleaning the wound, inject the sedative into her, she must be in an incredibly amount of pain by looking at this," she said not looking up from cleaning the wound.

"Yes, because saying that to me makes me feel oh so much better." He said irritated, but did as she said.

When Helen had finish and had put the stitches in, she pulled her gloves off and started cleaning up. "You know it looks worse than it actually is Nikola." She said as she put the blood soaked bandage in the bin.

"I know it's just I want to how it only when I pulled her up put she started bleeding, and not when she was struggling and being pinned down by Doctor Expendable." He said then added with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Which I'm going to find out by the way." He said as he started too walked to Will.

Helen grabbed his arm, "Nikola, I will be with you when you question him and I want no physical contact, got it?" She said in a stern voice. When he nodded in response she let his arm go and followed him out. "Will can you explain what we saw out there?" Helen asked him, before Tesla could say a word.

"Well I was trying to figure her out, I was asking her questions about why I saw Tesla carrying her to her room and walking with her from the tower and why she looked like had been crying when I saw her last night. And when I couldn't see anything that pointed to what happened I started to get frustrated because I was getting nothing and the reaction said nothing, so my questions got more intense and I got angry because I can always figure someone out. She snapped and punched and launched herself at me, then I got the upper hand and pinned her to the ground, then you guys came along. I'm sorry I really am, I don't know what came over me." Will said genuinely and he looked back and forth between Magnus and Tesla.

"Well by the looks of it Bella packs quite a punch." Nikola said smirking at Will.

"Shut up Nikola," Helen said stifling a laugh by coughing, "Go check on Isabella, will you?" She asked him when she noticed that Isabella was starting to wake up over the other side of the room, so they both went to her. "Isabella?" She asked gently.


	7. Its all over now

She opened her eyes, "Hmm… Yeah?" She looked around the room and when she saw Will she went to sit up and say something about over reacting, but she gasped in pain and just leaned back on the pillow. She placed her arm over the wound met Helen's eyes then Nikola's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so angry… and well punch him in the nose, but… But… I don't know…" She sighed and looked over at Will again, "I am sorry I punched you Will." She said.

"That's okay I probably had it coming after bombarding you with those questions." He smiled at her apologetically.

"Oh and I'm sorry you couldn't profile me and figure me out." She said with a smirk on her face, Nikola laughed at her comment and smiled at her. "When can I leave and put some clothes on?" She said looked down at the white sheet covering her. Thankfully her underwear hadn't gotten blood on them. "By the way, you owe me new pyjama pants and new a singlet, whoever cut them of me." She looked questioningly between Helen and Nikola.

Nikola stuck his hand up like he had the answer to a question in school. "That would be me, and yes I'll buy you new ones." He smiled at her glad that she was okay.

Helen walked over too Will and did a final check on his nose, "Your nose will be fine Will, come on, your all good to leave." She said and gestured for him to get up.

"I'm just worried about my pride." Will mumbled as he left the room.

"Now I need to check your blood again, so hold out your arm." Helen said as she grabbed a needle.

"I'm sure there's plenty of on my clothes you can use," She grinned cheekily, but she didn't want the needle near her, she hated them.

"Ha-ha," Helen replied sarcastically, "Not going to happen, now hold out your arm." Reluctantly Isabella did what she said. She grimaced and looked away.

"Someone doesn't like needles." Nikola teased, but he took her hand in his and smiled.

"It's all over now…" Was all Isabella heard, until a memory flash in her mind.

_He walked up to her while the guards where away having dinner, she appeared unconscious, but he knew she wasn't. He walked up to her with a glass of water and two bananas, "Isabella, it's me." He said simply knowing she would cut the act, and sure enough she did and she looked up at him, she looked so weak, he didn't know what they were doing to her, besides torturing her, but he knew that they were doing something, he'd seen the needles and the injections they gave her. She was too weak to handle all of this, so he lifted the water to her mouth and she drank all of it, she looked a little stronger from it. He used his key for the shackles around her wrists to unlock them, the guards gave it to him, but before he unlocked them he would give her a sedative first so she could run. He gave her both of the bananas and she ate them happily. "Do you feel up to getting out of her?" He asked her quietly. She nodded in response, he never heard her say a thing, 'poor girl was probably frightened that she would get beaten if she did' he thought._

_She stood by herself, and she felt the adrenaline in her body, hoping it would last long enough to get out of this hell hole. She watched as he inspected outside her door, he motioned for her to come; she followed him down the hall when a man appeared in front of them. The doctor was obviously prepared, because he blocked the first punch and then he grabbed a needle out of his bag and shoved it into the man's neck, he fell to the ground unconscious. The doctor was obviously very prepared because he had done the same thing to several other men, but when he ran out of sedatives he was only left with knives. The man couldn't through a knife to save his life, Isabella picked up the knives one by one and threw them at all of the guards trying to kill them. She hit all of them in fatal places, but one man was sneaking up behind The Doctor, so she round house kicked him in the head knocking him unconscious._

_They finally reached a door, "finally the door to your freedom," he said looking at the door, and then he turned to her and smiled. She dropped her remaining knife and walked forward. He pushed open the door and walked out into the sunlight and fresh air._

_She followed out and she took in a deep breath and let the sun rays hit her skin, but her adrenaline rush was starting to fade._

"_It's all over now…" Was the last thing she heard before she collapsed and passed out from her lack of energy._

She shook her head to get rid of the memory, no one was talking and she only sensed one person with her. She only realised that she had been absent mindedly rubbing her wrist from where the shackles had once been when a hand touched her arm, she looked up to see a worried Helen looking down at her. "What's wrong?" Helen asked in a kind voice which was mixed with concern.

"It- It was just a memory, it's okay." She said reassuringly. "Where did Nikola go?" She asked looking around the room, but he wasn't there.

"If you ever want to talk to me about it, just come and see me," she smiled down at her "And he's gone to get you some clothes from your room," just she said that he walked into the room,

"Ah speak of the devil." She smiled at him.

"You better be grateful, I was going to grab this very short, tight, and black leather dress and stockings you had in there, but I didn't think you would want me too… But there is a question floating around my mind… Why do you have a very short, tight, and black leather dress with matching black leather thigh high boots?" He said walking over to Isabella and Helen with clothes in his hands and he placed them on the end of her bed and raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Helen looked at her curiously.

"I don't have an outfit like that Nikola… Much to your disappointment. " She shook her head at him and laughed, but secretly she actually did have something like that but neither of them needed to know. "Helen can you help me up so I can get changed?" She asked once their laughing had subsided.

"Of course," Helen replied and helped her up and off the bed.

She felt much better standing; the pain wasn't as bad as it was actually getting up. She remember that she had bruises on her thighs from the men, when she let go of the sheet to get dressed Nikola and Helen finally registered them and she looked away as she pulled the navy blue dress over her torso and her thighs and she pulled the stockings on that Nikola brought to her.

She ran her fingers through her long hair and wouldn't meet there eyes. She wished all the bruises would go away so whenever someone saw were they would have been she wouldn't be ashamed. She finally looked up at them, she could tell by the looks on their faces that they knew how the bruises got there, especially the ones on her thighs, so she held her head high and tried to push back the memories. She turned around so she couldn't see them and they couldn't see her face as a tear silently fell down her cheek. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hug her from behind and she felt him rest his chin on her shoulder, which made a couple more tears escape. She turned around and cried into his chest, he instantly started murmuring softly in her ear about how he'll never let anything like that ever happen to her again and other things.

Helen closed the distance between the three of them, placed her hand on her sister's shoulder and squeezed it. "Everything will be fine Isabella, I promise." She said as Isabella looked up at her with tear stained cheeks.


End file.
